


Until Death Takes Us Both

by incxndium



Series: drag down the stars [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, well this was painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incxndium/pseuds/incxndium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew all along. Celestials don't stay with maggots. <br/>Foolishness leads to pain. Emmeryn/Gangrel, in a very twisted manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Death Takes Us Both

**Author's Note:**

> from this tumblr thing:
> 
> Person B finally, for the very first time, after an obscenely–excruciatingly–long wait, takes Person A’s hand tightly, kisses them sweetly, and confesses their love to the lifeless body of Person A. 
> 
> Person B being Gangrel and Person A being Emmeryn

Her hands are soft and everything that you’ve ever wanted rests in those hands. Her hands are the hands of a healer, a lover, a heroine; you could spend forever describing those delicate hands. 

It’s comforting and relieving, that satisfaction of finally mustering up that courage that you needed long ago. When your fingers entwine with hers you realize that this is what you want. She’s what you want (all along, you’ve just been a bit lost) and you won’t let go. Not now, now you’ve got her and you won’t let go. 

You’ve waited lifetimes for this moment (it feels like lifetimes and you hate waiting- patience isn’t your forte, it’s hers) and for a moment, you don’t remember where you are. You don’t need to know where you are, because when she’s with you the rotten world you exist in falls away and all you see is her. 

She’s pale and flawless and it’s frightening because you know that you’re different from her. She’s a celestial dragged from heaven and it’s because of you that she’s here. Or, at least you want to tell yourself that. You want to feel important enough to deserve her because you know you’re not. You don’t deserve her. 

Your decisions have been foolish from the start and she never minded. You were the boy with hair like fire who came to talk to her in the midnight hours; you’re the trickster who made it across borders just to see her. How odd, you’re the trickster and she’s the sage and yet she’s the one to steal your heart away. You don’t mind, it’s better off in her hands. 

She glows like starlight, even now in this desert waste. The world is spinning because you know it’s over (it was over a long time ago-- you sparked battle after battle and she was saddened by it. You’ve feared that day where she’d say she hates you. That day never comes because it was over a long time ago) because you’ve really messed up now. 

Your fingers are entwined with hers and you’ve never felt more alive. She’s with you and she’s at peace because she’s fulfilled everything that she’s wanted and you know that she’s freed you, too. For this, you’re damn thankful; there’s a God somewhere that cares. There are many Gods and today they let you express everything that you couldn’t before. 

Her lips are soft and this is what you’ve wanted for so long. You don’t want to let go of her hand because you’re afraid of sinking into that despair, that insanity that she saved you from. Once upon a time, she was your heroine. No-- you realize she’s still your heroine. You know you have to let go and you hate that. It was over a long time ago and it’s your fault. You know that it’s your foolishness that’s landed you here. 

Her lips are soft and the world melts away again, because you finally manage to muster up some damn courage. You’re the Plegian street-rat who steals kisses in the dark, you’re the trickster who stole jewels from shops and left them on her balcony. You’re the boy who would send the desert roses by crow. You’re the foolish king who killed her. You killed her and she’s returning to the realm of the stars and you can’t follow her. 

You can’t hold a celestial like her on a ruined world like this. 

                   You should’ve known-- no, you’ve always known. 

Celestials don’t stay with maggots.


End file.
